


The Return

by alifeathers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeathers/pseuds/alifeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when threads in a spider’s web are destroyed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble taken from my Moriarty RP blog on Tumblr. Thought I'd repost it here for AO3 users to enjoy!

    What happens when threads in a spider’s web are destroyed?

The spider rebuilds it. Weaving the delicate threads to the perfect placements and will continue doing this almost nightly. Which is why Moriarty wasn’t surprised when the consulting detective had attempted to ruin his relationships with his most important clients after his “death” He had cleaned up immediately after Sherlock’s mess, patching up the deals with most, throwing in a little extra for the trouble. However, others weren’t so lucky after their betrayal.

    _Idiots_ was what they were.

 Moriarty’s newly polished Gucci shoes tapped against the cement flooring as he walked, causing an echo of his footsteps throughout the dark warehouse.

    A pause of silence indicated the man halted. A louder thump of his shoe hitting the floor as he stepped over a corpse of a former client. A sigh escaped the criminal’s lips and he turned to his snipers slowly.

 

 “Send a message to all of England.

                I want to make sure Sherlock hears it loud and clear.

                                                                              …..I’m _back_ ”


End file.
